译：接吻教程（Lip Locking 101）
by Albert Sun
Summary: 一个有用的接吻教程，还需要我再说什么吗？为了安全起见将分级定为PG13。


**接吻教程**

 **作者：** **Satashi**

 **译者：水木清华** **0331**

 **原文链接：** **s/1153390/1/Lip-Locking-101**

 **分级：** **T**

 **分类：浪漫**

 **人物：** **Harry P. Hermione G.**

 **配对：** **HHr**

 **完结时间：** **2002/12/30**

 **授权情况：很抱歉我还没有联系作者，这是首次尝试在** **fanfic** **上发表小说。**

 **AN** **：这只是一个纯洁而可爱的接吻，希望你能享受它。**

 **正文：**

"你说什么?"

"I've nvabnksd…."

"什么，哈利？"赫敏撅起嘴来，"噢! 算了吧。谁是你的初吻？"

"I've nvabnksd…."

"哈利..."， **哦，那个表情的意思是"不要惹我"。**

"我说，"哈利不情愿的嘟囔道。"我从来没有过接吻…"

赫敏眨了眨眼。"开玩笑!"她的声音表明她完全不相信。但哈利没有回答。

她又试了一次，"你是在开玩笑?!"

仍然没有回答...

"绝对是在开玩笑!"

"赫敏!"

赫敏没搭理他，因为她正在床上打滚，笑的像一个小女孩儿。

"好了，就是那样。"哈利从赫敏的床上爬下来，"尝试和女孩交谈真是不可理喻!"

赫敏抓住他的手臂，遏制住了她的笑声。"哦，哦。好吧，我错了。"她大口的喘着气。"我只是吓了一跳。"

哈利长叹一口气，又坐回她对面。

只有几个学生没有在圣诞假期回家，鉴于赫敏是其中唯一的六年级女生，哈利她被拉到了空无一人的寝室里。她打算和他聊一会儿。

 **呃，用她的话来说，"一种女孩子间的谈话"** **...** **她只是说说，哈利想，过一会儿就会变成我们在复习** **N.E.W.T.**

 **他错了。**

在不可避免的震惊之后，哈利对女孩儿们躲在宿舍里聊的话题越来越好奇。他发现赫敏早上只用了三十分钟来洗漱，穿衣等等—这显然远比与她同寝室的女孩儿们快。同时，他还发现自己竟然如此喜爱她用的洗发水—好像是叫"樱花"。

当然作为交换，他也告诉了她自己一直用的Old Spice除臭剂，这种气味总能是周围的女孩为之发狂。但两人似乎都忽略了一点—这是一些异性朋友间通常不涉足的话题，并一直以一种愉快的气氛交谈着—直到赫敏问了刚才那个令人尴尬的问题："你的初吻是谁?"

"为什么你从未与任何一个女孩接吻，救世之星?"，赫敏舒服的蜷缩在床上的一堆被子里。

"我的确没有。"哈利沮丧的重复着，"好像她们根本就没看见我，明白吗?"

她想了一会儿，露出了少见的困惑的表情，"可是你有那个伤疤。"

"嗯...他们想要的是那个名字，不是那个拥有名字的人..."

"哦，那我也相信那个拒绝你的女孩儿真是傻的透顶。"

这句话显然很受用，哈利满怀期待的问，"真的吗?"

"当然!"

"无论如何，我的吻技一定糟透了。"哈利无奈的笑了笑，打算结束这个令人尴尬的话题。

"噢，我不这么认为。你对接吻应该很了解的，不是吗?"

这令他有些惊讶，"呃...大概就是把嘴唇贴在一起?"

赫敏叹了口气，给了他一个不可救药的眼神—这个表情通常在指导他熬制魔药时才会出现。

"不，哈利，远不止于此。"

"真的吗?"哈利露出了一个好奇的表情。

"是的，还有很多。"

"比如说?"

"你必须知道在接吻时如何倾斜头部。"

"什么?!"

"否则的话你们的鼻子会猛地撞在一起。"她强忍着笑，给他耐心解释。

"所以我应该怎么做?"

"你需要轻轻地歪一下头。"

但当她看到他使劲的扭头，仿佛在努力摆脱什么的时候，忍不住笑了起来，"不，不用这么多。"

"然后?"

赫敏向他翻了个白眼，长叹了一口气，不情愿的离开她温暖的被子，坐在了他盘着的腿上。如此近的距离让他很不习惯，不过他的注意力很快就转移到赫敏正在调整他头部的手上。

"这就对了。"她笑着指导，"现在，撅起嘴来。"

"嗯?"他感觉自己好像脸红了，不过开心的发现她也是这样。

"假装你准备亲吻一个女孩儿。"她看着他的嘴唇强调着。

哈利耸了耸肩，不过还是按她说的做了，紧接着他听到了一声被努力压制的笑声。

"怎么了?"

赫敏笑的前后晃动，"你在接吻，哈利。不是在吹口哨。"

"我究竟该怎么办?"他显然有些沮丧。

"你只需要轻轻地张开嘴唇。来，看我做。"赫敏将手搭在哈利的肩上，看着他。慢慢的，她闭上了眼睛，将头轻轻地歪向一侧，嘴唇微张，可爱的舌尖露出来，迅速的润湿了发干的嘴唇。过了一小会儿，她睁开眼睛，笑着说，"差不多就是这样。"

哈利点了点头试图去效仿她—然后换来了一阵更大的笑声。

"赫敏，这可没有任何帮助…."

"好吧，我错了，你可真令人绝望。"她轻轻的扭动了一下，将腿勾在他腰的两侧

"吻我，哈利。"

"什么?!"他差点把坐在自己腿上的那个人掀下去。

"吻我。"她又重复了一边，脸上也升起一片红晕。

"但…."

"不要那么多废话!"

他照做了。

或者说，至少他试着去做了。紧接着，他发现一根手指挡在他的唇上阻止了他，同时他的眼镜被摘掉了。

"怎么了?"

"准则一："赫敏放好他的眼镜。"当你准备与一个女孩儿做这些事情的时候，确保已经摘掉了它。准则二：先接吻然后再闭上眼睛，而不是先闭上眼睛再接吻。"

哈利显得十分困惑。"为什么?"

赫敏努力的忍住笑声。

 **他真的对此一无所知。**

"如果先闭上眼再接吻，你怎么知道吻在了哪里。"

"但是，你刚刚…."

"我是一个女孩儿，哈利。"她提醒道。"我可以闭上眼睛，然后...等待。我们非常喜欢这样。"

"那不公平!"

"生活的确不公平，亲爱的。"她像往常一样说道，胳膊慵懒的缠绕在他的脖子上。"现在，再试一次。"

哈利点了点头，小心翼翼的将身子向前探去。

"保持眼神接触。"

哈利在她嘴唇两英尺前的地方停住了。"眼神接触?"他重复着问道。

"对，看着我—当我闭上眼的时候，这会很浪漫。"

哈利将视线聚焦在那抹深邃的褐色中。

 **她的眼睛是如此的富有吸引力。**

他慢慢的缩短两人间的距离，靠近她的唇。在最后一刻，他才想起来要歪一歪头，然后很高兴自己没有像她提到过的那样撞在一起。赫敏发出了一声满意的叹息。

这个吻持续了大概两秒钟，直到哈利试图逃走。不过，赫敏缠绕在他头上的手臂确保了这一点不会发生，她迅速收紧手臂，两人的嘴唇几乎还是接触着的。"不要离开太远。"她小声说道，接着又覆在他的唇上。

当他们第二次分开时，哈利的眼睛微闭，微微颤抖的前额贴着她的。"再轻一点…"她的声音如此的轻，以致哈利几乎没有听到。他们的唇第三次接触，这个吻一直持续了将近五秒钟，直到赫敏轻轻地打断了这个吻，"….先轻轻的吻在女孩儿的唇角，挑逗她，然后再深入地接吻…."

哈利吻着她的脸颊，逐渐靠近她勾起的嘴角，同时玩味的挑逗着她，阻止她嘴唇渴望的靠近。赫敏的手臂现在牢牢地勾在他的脖子上，不打算给他后退哪怕一英尺的机会。"...哈利…"她的呼吸变得有点儿沉重。"...如果这时候女孩儿没有拒绝，那么她希望得到它。"

哈利没有将时间浪费在害羞上。他又一次迅速的找到了她，他用舌头舔舐着她的嘴唇，询问着能否进入。赫敏从喉咙中发出一声呻吟，哈利将它作为了允许的标志。他们的舌头在嘴中缠绕，直到赫敏再次开口。"轻一点，"她炽热的呼吸带着一点颤抖摩擦着他的脸颊。

哈利突然发现她缠绕着自己的身体竟是如此的热。挂钟的指针已经越过了数字"12"，哈利穿着一条宽松的短裤；至于赫敏，她目前只穿着一件哈利的黑色T恤—以替换她脱下来的巫师袍。当然，在其间生了一点小插曲，以至于哈利非常清楚的看到了她背部诱人的弧度和亮红色的底裤。

不过，现在看来，她穿的似乎还是太多了一点儿。她的腿与手臂紧紧缠在他身上，光滑而细腻的皮肤几乎要燃烧起来。她的嘴唇如此渴望着与他的相接触，柔软的舌头在他的嘴中缠绕，迫使他更快的向她学习。

"... 如果那个女孩儿这样做，"赫敏轻声说，同时用力地将他拉向自己，以至于他将她压在了床上。"你可以将这视作一个很好的开始..."她有些含混不清的说道，并用她的腿将他拉过来。"摩擦她身侧的曲线..."她继续着教导，但是呼吸变得明显的沉重，"吻她的锁骨，试着找到她喜欢你这样做的信号..."

哈利按照她说的去做了，并打算问一下他会得到什么样的信号，但他惊讶的发现，赫敏已经开始压抑地呻吟，并伴随着他的触摸扭动。

 **这确实是一次令人愉快的学习活动，或许以后应该让她多给我上几节课。**

当他暂停接吻，准备提出这个问题，赫敏却牢牢地抓住了他，"不要停下!"他以前从没发现她的力气是如此惊人，当然，除了抓住他的手的时候。

这一个吻又持续了几分钟，直到赫敏慢慢的撤回去，她的脸似乎更红了。"噢..."她深深地吸了一口气，试图将空气压入正在燃烧的肺中。"你做的真的很好..."

哈利又试着吻了她一下，"我有一个很好的老师。"

赫敏笑了，舒适的蜷伏在他的一侧，小声地说"如果你吻的女孩儿对你来说有什么特殊的意义…那么这个晚上请和她待在一起，直到黎明…"

哈利也笑了，吻了吻她的额头，在她的身边躺下，温暖的被子裹住两人。混乱中，她的衬衫向上挪了一点，这给了他很好的机会去感受她丝绸般细腻的肌肤。

"赫敏…"他开口道。"…这意味着…我在其他的夜晚也能陪着这个女孩儿吗?"

她轻轻地倚在他结实的胸膛上，"如果你能够一直陪伴她。"

"当然。"

"那么，没问题。"她抬起头，向他祖母绿的眸中看去，温柔与喜悦在其中交织。她给了他一个轻柔的晚安吻，伸出一只胳膊拥住了他。"晚安，亲爱的。"

"晚安，敏"

— **End—**


End file.
